Miyami Uchiha
Background Twelve years before the massacre of the Uchiha clan, Yamiji Village attempted to assassinate a high-ranking official of . The undertaking was foiled only by two shinobi who were in Kiri at the time in order to oversee the signing of a treaty between and the latter village. In the process of saving the life of the official, however, the Konoha-nin gave their own. Perturbed by this series of events, Konoha dispatched Tanuki and Kabane Uchiha to investigate the perpetrators of the botched assassination. The two ninja were able to infiltrate the Land of the Night by means unknown, and were successful in gathering valuable intelligence pertaining to Yamiji's civil and military affairs. Unfortunately, their ruse was soon uncovered, and Tanuki and Yamahime were captured and brutally interrogated. They refused to capitulate under the pressure of their interrogation, however, revealing neither Konoha's secrets nor the information they had garnered on the Land of the Night and Yamiji. They were subsequently detained for several months in the village, and during this time, Kabane became impregnated, and later gave birth to an infant girl. Unbeknownst to Tanuki and Yamahime, the Yamiji Council had become intent on extracting what intelligence the two had unearthed by whatever means necessary. Several weeks after Yamahime had delivered her child, the two Uchiha were tortured, and later executed after refusing to divulge any information to their captors. Custody of Kabane's infant daughter was taken by the Yamiji Council, and was subsequently given to a man named Tataki, who named the child Miyami. The council had appointed Tataki as Miyami's guardian as he had recently lost his family, and it was hoped that taking care of her would have restored joy into his life. Tataki raised Miyami by himself and developed a strong bond with her, the nature of which such that it was almost as if he had been her actual parent and not her guardian. However, Tataki was still deeply in mourning over the loss of his family during this time, though he was successful in concealing his anguish from Miyami. At the age of eight, Miyami enrolled in Yamiji's ninja academy, where she undertook rigorous training in the arts of the shinobi. Several months after acceptance into the academy, Miyami was found to have a predisposition towards , much to the amazement of her teachers. Tataki, who was competent with the Fire Release himself, taught Miyami a versatile fire ninjutsu which was common to the shinobi of Yamiji, which took her three weeks to attain mastery over. It was also at this time that Tataki was beginning to reveal subtle hints of his depression to Miyami. The latter, however, was unwilling to accept them and remained ambivalent in regard to those portents. During her tenure in the academy, Miyami was well-liked, respected and looked up to by her fellow students, not the least reason for which being her attractiveness, amiable demeanor and adroit skill with ninjutsu. She graduated from the Academy with one of the highest grades at the age of 10 coming in third place overall. Subsequent to her graduation, Miyami was placed on a team with two other genin and a jōnin-sensei. Several weeks after Miyami's promotion to genin, she returned to her home from a training exercise to find a suicide note from Tataki. In it, her guardian had related details of his despondency which had come about as a result of the murder of his family, and that he was capable of living with it no longer. Tataki had also written in the note that he cared for Miyami deeply, and wanted her to be successful and happy in all her endeavors. Grief-stricken, Miyami burned the note and sobbed for the loss of her caretaker and friend. The trauma which Miyami experienced was enough to act as a catalyst for the awakening of her Sharingan. Sometime after her eleventh birthday, Miyami expressed a desire to begin dabbling in fujutsu. She was taken to the Reichi Shrine, where she was branded with the Heigo and taught how to summon and subjugate spirits. Due to being in possession of the Sharingan, Miyami was able to decipher the arcane glyphs used in the writing of the Shintai language with little effort, and as such, was able to use basic fujutsu by merely looking at a written spell. After a trial-and-error method of testing was conducted, Miyami was found to have an affinity for Grief Spirit techniques, which was most likely resultant of the sorrow she had experienced subsequent to Tataki's death. She excelled in the practice of fujutsu, due to the fact that her Sharingan enabled her to perform Hatsuyomi with ease. As Miyami's ability as a kunoichi increased, so did the level of interest that the Yamiji Council and An'un took in her. Intrigued by the skill and battle prowess the Uchiha was continually displaying, the council came to the realization that she would be an ideal tool as a member of An'un. Knowing full well that Miyami was still deeply hurt and traumatized over Tataki's loss, the council exploited her depression by falsely informing her that her parents had fallen victim to Kiri shinobi, as had members of Tataki's family. This could hardly have been further from the truth, as Miyami's parents had in fact been slain by Yamiji themselves. Nonetheless, Miyami accepted the council's deceit without question and before long, she regarded Kirigakure with a great degree of revulsion and hate, playing right into the design with which the council had intended to ensnare her. Taking advantage of her disillusionment, the leaders of An'un used Miyami's hate as the impetus for her recruitment into the organization by telling her that joining them was the ideal means by which to exact her revenge. Not long after her sixteenth birthday, Miyami joined the ranks of An'un, performing various missions, the sole purpose of which was to damage Kiri and the Land of Water in any way possible. Personality Upon first meeting her, one is under the impression that Miyami is an amiable, affectionate young woman, traits which reflect those she exhibited as a child. When she was a young girl, Miyami was sweet and sympathetic to nearly every person with whom she was acquainted. Due to this demeanor of hers, she was quite popular with her fellow classmates during her tenure as a student of Yamiji’s ninja academy. However, Miyami’s lighthearted personality during her academy years was merely a façade she had erected, in order to conceal the fact that she was disconsolate as a result of yearning for parental love that she had never known, a love which Tataki was incapable of providing. After Miyami’s guardian took his own life, the former made no attempt to conceal her emotions beneath a veneer, and became visibly distraught. Contrasting starkly with her former self, Miyami became subdued and detached in her interactions with the people close to her, and regarded matters such as her personal life and career as a shinobi with a great degree of apathy. Moreover, Miyami began to resent her compatriots for possessing the one thing she so ardently desired and yet was forever beyond her reach: family. This loneliness and knowledge that her life was completely devoid of familial interactions, coupled with the acute feelings of trauma which had resulted from witnessing her guardian’s lifeless corpse lying before her, served to cause Miyami to enter a melancholy state, which was mainly characterized by an indifferent regard for her friends and a need to project her failures onto scapegoats. In spite of her bleak outlook on life, however, several of Miyami’s friends refused to desert her in her time of mourning, and constantly and consistently tried to liven up her spirits even when she made it clear she was in no mood for their company. Though Miyami remained initially unresponsive to their efforts, her friends were eventually successful in penetrating the walls of misery and isolation she had raised around herself. Particularly in these efforts was a girl named Yorika, who subsequently became one of Miyami’s closest friends and confidants. Miyami eventually came to the realization that while she may not have a family, her friends and teammates were of equal significance and as such, vowed to always protect and cherish the bonds she shared with the people of her village. Fearing that Miyami would be of little use as a member of An’un if she lacked a strong enough conviction, the Yamiji Council informed her that her parents and Tataki’s family had been murdered by the village of Kirigakure. Ignorant of the fact that this was a perfidious falsehood told to her by the Council members in order to further their own plans, Miyami began to sink into a deep and malicious hatred for Kirigakure. The intensity of this hatred was such that she became intent on exacting vengeance upon Kiri, and needed very little coaxing from the council members to be recruited into An’un to sate her thirst for it. In each and every one of the missions to which she had been assigned by the syndicate, Miyami displayed a level of callousness which had been theretofore unprecedented, stating that she cared not how many lives of Kirigakure citizens she destroyed in return for what they had done to the citizens of her village. This callousness was initially shown during a mission in which Miyami had been ordered to abduct an adviser to the daimyo of the Land of Water. During the course of the mission, Miyami slaughtered every one of the adviser’s bodyguards despite not having been given orders to do so. Appearance Abilities Yoru Gaiden Part II Trivia Quotes